dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Android/@comment-40039866-20191112010143
Howdy guys, so i've played with my level 606 unprestiged Android, and i gave up on grinding because a TOP gives you like 1 or 2 levels, as for the broly you need to do like 50% of the damn damage i guess or else you will barely level up 1 level and a half at level 600+, so the ACTUAL reason i gave up on grinding is not even because of this, its because you almost NEVER find a qualified group which would not die before the first 5 minutes and fail miserably. every. single. time. seriously guys, queue world just sucks, 95% of people there just don't know what they are doing and rely on the others without even showing any effort on the match, and this is really annoying because people who are not at heaven would take something around 30 minutes, sometimes even 1 entire hour to get a single TOP/broly win and since i have played on the open-world a lot, i came here to tell you guys about my experience at Android Race, to show you guys its not so easy to play as Android, and its actually kinda hard (just not as hard as playing Human or Acrosian) *the first thing you need to know about Androids is that people will often underestimate you because of not having forms... smh logic at those smol brains heads be like "hE nEeDs a sUpEr sAiyAn bLuE oR aT LEaSt a gOLdEn fOrM tO bE sTrOnG" and that's so bad because i often have to deal with level 270 kids and even the 150 with their ssj3 and ssj gods, literally thinking i am weaker and trying at any cost to kill me for no reason, just because i don't have form, and they always fail miserably against my no-effort mid-tier attacks, what is really annoying is that they keep trying even if they see i'm a level 606, and when some random Golden Frieza or Ssj Blue appears, they just get scared and sweating or else they just run away... smh those kids does not understand any of the game, and that situation is so frustrating that i almost decided to play as saiyan, but i came to the conclusion that i will have to struggle to much in order to grind my 3rd slot saiyan, even though i have my Time Chamber Gamepass, so i just decided to put this damn Vegeta's blue hair and its kinda working, the amount of these kids trying to kill me decreased by 90% *if you're an Android, you will not be able to heal your HP before level 150-200, and i know that because this is the level which most people starts to buy green senzus and get Krillin/Whis assistant character "B Key to heal" for the first time, and a Androids would only be able to have a form-healing like the other races after level 450, when they get Direct Current... smh, and there is ACTUALLY people who want Direct Current to be deleted from the game *Androids have to deal with the awful NEED to prestige only after level 1000, unlike other races who could prestige at 400 without worrying about regret because they have forms, and getting into level 1000 would take ages, because like i said, its hard as fuck to even get one single TOP/broly done for 2 levels at level 600 and you would need 200 tops only to get from level 950 to 1000 *Androids also have such a dismay of going heaven to grind faster, because the only advantage of doing this would be faster grinding, while you would be restricted to heaven forever with only 4 hours a day at earth, not being able to do earth's ranked. Androids are the race which receives less advantage from heaven, and one of the weakest heaven races, since all the other races there receive +1 auto-stat every level while androids STILL receive this same amount, plus no one at heaven is able to do TOPs/Brolies ever again, which means you can't get easy money nor prestige (TOP) as well as you will never be able to get any broly moves if you don't have them yet